Cancer is the second leading cause of death in the United States. It presents complex challenges for the development of new therapies. Cancer is characterized by the abnormal growth of malignant cells that have undergone a series of genetic changes that lead to growth of tumor mass and metastatic properties.
Beta-catenin (β-catenin) is part of a complex of proteins that constitute adherens junctions (AJs). AJs are necessary for the creation and maintenance of epithelial cell layers by regulating cell growth and adhesion between cells. β-catenin also anchors the actin cytoskeleton and may be responsible for transmitting the contact inhibition signal that causes cells to stop dividing once the epithelial sheet is complete.
Wnt/β-catenin pathway has been shown to play a role in cancer. Aberrant β-catenin signaling plays an important role in tumorigenesis. In particular, colorectal cancer is estimated to have greater than 80% mutations in the β-catenin pathway, leading to unregulated oncogenic signaling. Aberrant β-catenin signaling has been shown to be involved in various cancer types, including melanoma, breast, lung, colon, liver, gastric, myeloma, multiple myeloma, chronic myelogenous leukemia, chronic lymphocytic leukemia, T-cell non-Hodgkin lymphomas, colorectal and acute myeloid leukemia (AML) cancers. Further, aberrant Wnt/β-catenin signaling has been found in a large number of other disorders, including osteoporosis, osteoarthritis, polycystic kidney disease, diabetes, schizophrenia, vascular disease, cardiac disease, hyperproliferative disorders, and neurodegenerative diseases. Myeloproliferative neoplasms (MPNs) are a closely related group of hematological malignancies in which the bone marrow cells that produce the body's blood cells develop and function abnormally. The three main myeloproliferative neoplasms are Polycythemia Vera (PV), Essential Thrombocythemia (ET) and Primary Myelofibrosis (PMF). A gene mutation in JAK2 is present in most PV patients and 50% of ET and PMF patients. The beta catenin pathway is activated in MPN in many cases and required for survival of these cells.
While some anthracene-9, 10-dione dioxime compounds are known, there is a still need for novel compounds that are able interrupt the Wnt/β-catenin pathway and inhibit the deregulated activity of this pathway for the treatment, diagnosis and prevention of β-catenin pathway-related disorders and diseases.